


Survival at All Costs

by bullseye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullseye/pseuds/bullseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawatari Shingo meets Sesshoumaru and makes the demon an offer so he can survive the encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival at All Costs

**Author's Note:**

> i marked this with dubious consent because the situation is iffy at best but he makes a conscious choice without any prompting, so. also i have watched like ten episodes of inuyasha so far and that's it lmao enjoy

Shingo was not having a good day. First he'd fallen down some gross old well—something else to tell his papa about, what's wrong with this city—then some weird one-armed man with silver hair and purple face paint? markings? pinned him to the ground before he had a chance to say anything.

"You're a friend of Kagome, aren't you." It wasn't a question and judging by the coldness in those gold eyes he didn't want any answers.

"I don't know who th—"

The hand around Shingo's throat grew tighter.

"I should eliminate you right here. One less worthless human."

Was he gonna die? It sounded like he was gonna die. He couldn't die here, not like this. He had so much left to do, such a promising future—Shingo started flailing, managing to lift the strange man off him just enough to move his legs and knee him hard in the crotch. It was difficult to tell if he landed a hit through all those layers of fancy-looking fabric but the man hissed loudly, recoiling like a kicked dog.

Shingo jumped to his feet—or at least, that was his plan before the man pounced on him, slavering—

Wait, slavering? The way an angry hound drools through sharp teeth? Impossible, this person was a human, right? A human with fangs, sure. A human with claws lengthening against his throat, sure. A human with eyes going red and face stretching into a snout— Okay, this was definitely not a human. Shingo's mind went blank in panic as the demon grew taller and taller above him, white fur smoking with a black energy.

"Wait! I can give you whatever you want!" Shingo blurted out. The demon barked and it sounded like a scoff but the enormous paw heavy on his chest did not crush him. "I— My papa can help you find—" The paw pressed down. Shingo coughed, tried again. "I know where Kagome is." This was a lie but it'd give him more time to live, to think. 

All he could think of, though, was how he'd bargained with other people in the past. Bargained with Akaba Reiji. So, carefully, Shingo laid his hands on the demon and began stroking his fur. At least it was soft fur, luxurious even. The demon growled but didn't move, and Shingo strained his neck to kiss one of those cold hard claws. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear, certain the sudden rumbling meant something terrible—

The weight on his body lessened but did not vanish. Shingo could still breathe so that must mean he was still alive, and he slowly opened one eye. The demon was still huge, jaws big enough to swallow him in one bite, but it was no longer world-destroyingly massive and there was a hunger in its eyes that seemed surprisingly...human. Maybe humans were good for something after all.

Before Shingo could say anything more, however, the demon flipped him onto his belly with a swipe of its paw. Its tongue was jagged, like fire made flesh, and the heat of it burned even through his school uniform. Then his skin started stinging, itching, and he realized that it really was burning him--the demon's saliva was acidic enough to kill. More acid slobber splashed down right in front of his face and he whimpered, trying to scoot away, but the demon held him in place. He gulped down a few breaths, trying to steady himself, yet soon found himself lightheaded anyway thanks to a noxious green fog that'd started seeping from the demon's claws.

Despite all this, he could feel himself getting wet just from the idea of this enormous thing taking him by force; for a long time he'd harbored a fantasy of fucking his duel monsters—didn't everybody?—and here was a chance for it to be made real. The demonic white hound was as big as Daibakaze, if not bigger, towering over him like the tallest of Maiami City's skyscrapers, and as much as Shingo needed to be in charge sometimes it could be relaxing to relinquish control. It didn't help that the fog didn't actually seem to be toxic but rather something else that made his heart pound, setting his head throbbing—

Shingo found himself pressing his thighs together, his clit aching to be touched, his mouth watering. Desperate as he suddenly was to be fucked he couldn't stop from squirming, and it almost sounded like the demon was laughing. Shame caught up with him now as the adrenaline rush wore off; there was nothing he could do about the sinking feeling but try and persuade himself that he was doing the right thing. Survive at all costs, whether by trading his deck for prison favors or by carding enemy duelists or by, well. Getting fucked by a giant dog.

At least the flowing silver fur brushing across his skin was soothing, and a little arousing now that he thought about it. The soft caress contrasted deliciously with those sharp claws clutching him close and the teeth clamped around his neck. There was no doubt the demon was handling him gently—the slightest bit more pressure and he'd be dead, his chest skewered or his neck snapped. The burning saliva wasn't acidic anymore, which made sense given how the poison fog could be turned on and off, but his brain went totally haywire as soon as his neck was released and a wet heat slicked its way between his legs. As long as it feels good who cares if it makes sense?

The demon was licking his clit, tongue teasing his entrance, and the inhuman temperature made him want to melt into every touch. Gone were any thoughts about how this was a vicious demon, how he could killed at the slightest whim—all he could think about was how amazing this felt. Then the demon started working its tongue in and god, he could die right now and he'd be okay with that. There was no way that tongue would fit all the way in because even just the tip was stretching him out—he could cum from just this, fuck, but it started feeling like more was slipping inside him which must mean that there was some demon magic altering his body and it was such a degrading thought. Shingo's whole body went hot with humiliation and god everything was so overwhelming all he could focus on was the tightening in the pit of his stomach—

He howled as he came, unable to control himself, yet the demon kept pushing in and he felt so, so full—a second orgasm slammed into him right as the first started ebbing, the double wave enough to stop his breathing for a few long seconds. Then the tongue was pulled out and he whined both at the loss and at what had to be next. Those firm teeth fixed on his neck again and there it was, the unmistakable throbbing feel of a cock pressing up against his entrance. Shingo spread his legs the best he could, immobilized as he was by the demon's weight on him, and the huge cock just slid right in as though he'd been made for taking it. He moaned at the thought, mouth watering, and full as he felt he wanted more. If only there were something to fuck him in every hole—a part of him remembered vaguely that he hadn't always felt this way, hadn't always been gagging for demon dick, but then that green fog started rising up again and he forgot what he'd been thinking about.

Slowly the demon started pulling out, making Shingo clutch at the ground from the incredible friction, and it seemed as though that was the end of it—until the demon shoved back in, filling him up until a loud groan burst out of him. He could hear the chuckling noise again but it didn't even register—all he cared about was having that cock hot inside him. With every thrust it felt like the demon was going deeper, which was impossible but the sensation was indescribable, and so he slipped a hand down between his legs to play with his clit, gasping as his fingers brushed over it. He shoved his other hand into his mouth, sucking on his fingers in a vain attempt to quiet himself. They were still outside, after all, where they could be discovered any moment, and he didn't want to think about what it'd look like were Yuuya or anybody else he knew to somehow find him like this—

The heady feeling of shame rushed back, jolting him with a guilty arousal, because what _did_ it look like? Probably filthy and desperate and like he'd hit rock bottom, stuffed with a cock so huge he swore he could almost taste it in his mouth. What had even prompted him to make this offer? It must have been that part of him that always whispered negative thoughts unless he was being fucked and could shut out everything that implied he was less than perfect. When his world was all dripping and stretching and endless murmuring of "you're such a good boy", that's when he was happiest. Wasn't it? But his brain shut off again when the demon picked up its pace until Shingo couldn't tell if it was thrusting in or out because the only thing that held any meaning anymore was the promise of being pumped full of—

With a low growl the demon shuddered to a halt, cock pulsing hard, and then there it was, burning in what had to be an unearthly amount until it overflowed and gushed down his thighs. Was this the end of it? Shingo almost felt disappointed, aphrodisiac still making his head and clit pound, but at least maybe now he'd be freed. As soon as the demon pulled out, that was. Shingo's stomach flipped, however, and it took a second to realize why, so fuzzy was his thinking—something inside him was growing, stretching him out even more, and this had to kill him, it had to, yet instead it felt amazing, incredible, and he couldn't think of any more words to describe it because he just wanted to take as much possible.

Soon the demon's knot stopped expanding, locking all its cum inside Shingo, and god this was so so dirty and awful but he loved it, he really did love being a fucktoy like this, being good for something—his loud whimpers escaped with every stifled breath as he feverishly rubbed at himself but the demon's amused? disgusted? growling at feeling him tighten drowned him out, masking the keening sounds of his third orgasm. Cumming with the knot in him sent bolts of lightning along every single already over-stimulated nerve and Shingo screamed as his vision went black.

When Shingo awoke, body sore and eyes blurry, he was alone. His clothes were intact and the ground around him was untouched; had it been a dream? A desperate fantasy left unchecked? But the lingering twinge between his legs suggested otherwise. And if it hadn't been a dream, what if the demon came back? With no way of knowing how long he'd been unconscious the possibility of being discovered became stronger with each passing minute. He hooked his hands over the edge of the well and pulled himself up, every muscle of his shaky and aching. He'd gotten here by falling into the well, so perhaps that was the way back home. It's not like he had anything to lose now, was it? Whatever dignity he'd arrived with was long gone. Nobody in Maiami had to know, he reminded himself. The people in Maiami would still respect him. Or they'd respect his name, at least. And so, holding onto that thin hope as a cushion to soften the blow, Shingo leaped home.

**Author's Note:**

> leaving kudos or even comments would be very much appreciated, they mean a lot to me!!


End file.
